Teror Malam Pertama
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tak akan pernah menyangka jika keputusannya untuk menikahi seorang Natsu Dragneel akan menjadi sebuah 'teror' baginya. Lebih tepatnya, 'teror' pada malam pertama. /Rate T-M, Di bawah 14 tahun sebaiknya jangan baca/


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T-M (Teen to Mature)**

**WARNING : Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa sedikit. Akan tetapi belum sampai menuju adegan seks. Jadi ya masih pantas dikonsumsi oleh remaja di bawah 17 tahun dan tentunya di atas 14 tahun. Hahaha *plak***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia tak akan pernah menyangka jika keputusannya untuk menikahi seorang Natsu Dragneel akan menjadi 'teror' baginya. Lebih tepatnya, 'teror' pada saat malam pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari setelah melangsukan prosesi pernikahan adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan pasangan suami istri. Banyak yang merasa gugup, takut, malu, dan tidak jarang ada yang sampai ketakutan segala. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi ... lain dengan kasus yang terjadi pada pasangan baru ini. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia, atau yang lebih tepatnya sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Lucy Dragneel. Mengapa? Karena bagi seorang Lucy, mengalami malam pertama malah merupakan sebuah 'teror' yang membuat perasaannya kesal setengah mati.

"Natsu..." Sebuah suara bernada menggoda memecah keheningan malam di sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup luas. Kamar yang berada di apartemen milik Lucy Heartfilia, yang sekarang baru saja resmi menjadi istri dari Natsu Dragneel. Laki-laki yang dicintainya tanpa syarat walau kebodohannya masih melekat erat di kepala berambut merah mudanya itu.

"Ya Luce?" Natsu menoleh, ia masih asyik tiduran di ranjang double-bed sembari mengoreki telinganya yang gatal.

Semburat merah nampak jelas di kedua pipi sang penyihir arwah, walau jelas wajahnya tidak kelihatan dari pandangan sang dragon slayer api karena wanita itu duduk membelakanginya.

"Ayo kita lakukan"

"Lakukan apa? Tidur?"

Sang wanita menggeleng "Bukan. I..itu. Masa kau tidak tahu sih?"

Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia sedang berpikir "Itu ya. Emm ... emm ... perang bantal maksudmu?" Ucapnya riang.

"Bukan baka!" Dan sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di pelipis putra Igneel itu.

"Aduhhh sakit Lucy"

Lucy menoleh, menatap wajah Natsu dengan intens "Natsu, itu maksudnya kita tidur seranjang lalu ... lalu melakukan itu..." Kalimatnya berhenti, ia tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan karena rasa malu yang menerpa.

"Tidur seranjang? Ayo!" Dan kemudian Natsu langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy dari belakang, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Seperti ini kah Lucy?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk perlahan "Hm hm. Tapi, ada yang kurang"

"Kurang?" Ekspresinya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Ayo kita sama-sama membuka baju Natsu" Lucy bangkit dan mendudukan diri di ranjang, kemudian pelan tapi pasti ia mencopot satu per satu kancing yang ada di piyamanya.

"Lu..Lucy, kenapa kau telanjang? Nanti masuk angin loh" Kata pria itu dengan wajah inosen.

'Grrr, dia bodoh atau apa sih sebenarnya. Bukannya menuntunku ke dalam suasana romantis, malahan melawak yang tidak-tidak seperti ini' Batinnya kesal.

Setelah melepas piyamanya, Lucy kemudian mencopot hak bra yang ada di punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian, tereksposlah kedua buah dadanya yang besar nan menggiurkan bagi kaum lelaki. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel yang sekarang malah sedang ikut-ikutan membuka bajunya.

"Na..Natsu, kau pasti sudah pernah melihatku telanjang kan? Ketika di pemandian air panasnya Walrot-san itu" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar memerah. Ia merasa amat malu karena sama-sama telanjang dada, hanya berduaan di dalam kamar dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Iya Luce. Lantas, kau mau apa telanjang dada seperti itu? Aha! Pasti mau digosok punggungnya ya?"

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy "Geez, bukan-bukan bodoh"

"Lalu?"

'Jika seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa berbagi keromantisan bersama-sama? Dan parahnya, bisa-bisa aku tidak punya anak karena ketololannya yang diambang batas itu. Kalau begini, aku harus berani melangkah terlebih dahulu. Iya, harus berani!' Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, pertanda sedang menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu.

"Lu..Lucy, ka..kau mau apa?" Natsu sedikit cemas saat melihat istrinya itu merangkak mendekatinya, kemudian memeluknya erat saat tubuhnya sudah dekat.

"Natsu sayang..." Bisik Lucy dengan nada erotis "Tolong cium dadaku ya"

Kedua tangannya berusaha memegangi kepala suaminya, mengarahkannya ke depan buah dadanya yang terayun-ayun. Begitu ia merasakan wajah Natsu sudah ada di depan dadanya persis, ia kembali membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh mengemutnya seperti layaknya saat kau sedang mengemut permen lolipop Natsu"

Natsu pun mengangguk mantap. Dengan cekatan, mulutnya segera mengulum puting kanan Lucy. Tapi lagi-lagi karena kualitas otaknya yang tak kunjung dewasa, terjadilah kehebohan.

"AAHHH SAKIITTT!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan bersarang di pipi kanan sang dragon slayer.

"Adu duh Lucy, kenapa kau menamparku sekeras ini sih" Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah dengan wajah meringis kesakitan.

"Kau benar-benar toloolll! Aku kan bilang mengemutnya, dan bukan menggigitnya" Lucy dengan hati-hati mengusap-usap puting sebelah kanannya yang memerah akibat hasil gigitan dari suaminya sendiri.

"Habis kalau aku sedang mengemut lolipop, pasti aku akan menggigitnya keras-keras Luce. Itu sudah kebiasaanku" Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dua buah tanda siku-siku kini muncul di dahinya "Hiihhhhh! Ya sudahlah. Langsung saja kita ke intinya. Kau lepas celanamu"

"Hah?"

"Iya cepat! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat maka akan aku tampar berulang kali lho" Dari belakang tubuh Lucy muncul aura kegelapan yang membuat Natsu sedikit gentar dan bergegas melepas celana kolornya. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja, terlihatlah kejantanan Natsu Dragneel yang sudah menegang.

'Aku heran. 'Itu'nya menegang dengan normal, tapi kok kenapa ia seakan tidak bernafsu atau setidaknya menginginkan diriku ya?' Batin Lucy heran. Ia sengaja memalingkan mukanya sejenak karena ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat alat kelamin pria dengan jelas. Apalagi itu adalah milik pria yang dicintainya.

"Sudah Lucy. Dan kenapa hanya aku saja yang telanjang bulat seperti ini? Kau juga dong"

Penyihir arwah itu menggeleng "Tidak-tidak. Nanti dulu. Aku pertama akan menanyakan satu hal padamu"

"Apa itu Lucy?"

"Ano..." Keringat dinginnya sedikit mengucur akibat gugup "Kau mau kan memasukan mainan masa kecilmu ke dalam tempat pipisku?"

Lucy berusaha membuat kalimat dengan bahasa yang kekanak-kanakan dan mudah dipahami. Karena ia takut jika suaminya yang mengesalkan itu tak akan paham dengan maksud yang sebenarnya jika ia menggunakan kalimat dengan bahasa yang dewasa.

"Mainan masa kecilku ke dalam tempat pipismu?" Natsu mengusap-usap dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Iya-iya benar" Istrinya tersenyum ceria.

"Sebentar ya Luce" Tanpa disangka-sangka, pria berambut merah muda itu malah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Lucy : "?"

Lucy melongokan kepalanya dari pintunya, mengamati tingkah suaminya yang benar-benar aneh. Perlahan ia mengikuti kemana Natsu melangkah. Dan disinilah akhirnya...

"Lucy, kau tahu ini apa kan?" Pria itu memegang sebuah bebek karet yang kebetulan baru saja di ambilnya dari bathub istrinya sendiri.

"Iya. Lalu?" Lucy masih tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Natsu yang menurutnya teramat susah untuk dipahami.

"Kumasukan ke dalam tempat pipismu" Ia menyemplungkan bebek karet itu ke dalam lubang toilet.

"Bagaimana? Kali ini aku benar kan? Mainan masa kecilku kumasukan ke dalam tempat pipismu?"

Cengiran polos milik Natsu malah semakin membuat Lucy geram tidak karuan.

"Grrr, bukan itu maksudkuuu..." Ucapnya dengan suara serak yang mengerikan.

"Lalu?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu berulang kali menghela nafas serta mengusap-usap dadanya agar diberi kesabaran "Maksudku dengan mainan masa kecilmu ya itu. Itu yang menggantung di selangkanganmu" Lucy menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah selangkangan Natsu.

"Oh ini ya?" Dragon slayer api itu memegangi kejantanannya "Berarti seperti ini ya?" Kemudian ia dengan susah payah memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang toilet.

Tiga buah siku-siku, ingat. Tiga buah siku-siku kini sudah menghiasi dahi Lucy.

"Ckckckckck, kau benar-benar bodoh ya. Bukan malah, tapi IDIOT!" Kali ini Lucy berani menggentak suaminya itu yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan batas.

"Lho, salah lagi ya?" Tanya Natsu, masih dengan tampang watados.

"Percuma saja jika aku tadi siang mati-matian menyuruh Happy agar tidak datang untuk malam ini" Ia berulang kali menepuk dahinya.

"Lu..Luce" Suara Natsu melirih. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat istrinya marah seperti itu.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi Natsu. Satu lagi" Kedua bola mata Lucy menatap dengan serius ke arah Natsu.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau tahu darimana bayi itu berasal?"

Tanpa di duga, Pria berambut merah muda itu menjetika jarinya "Aku tahu"

Secercah harapan muncul di lubuk hati Lucy "Kau benar tahu?"

Natsu mengangguk mantap "Hn. Berdasarkan dari buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan guild, bayi itu berasal dari burung flamingo yang mengantarkan telur. Jika kita berdua tidur bersama sambil berpegangan tangan dan berdoa, pasti nantinya akan ada burung flamingo yang datang dengan telur berisi bayi. O ya, kau ingat kan darimana Happy berasal? Kurang lebih seperti itu Lucy"

Penyihir arwah itu menunduk, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah "Haahhh. Mungkin sebaiknya kita harus tinggal sendiri-sendiri hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan. Selamat malam Natsu"

Lucy berjalan gontai dengan perasaan yang kacau. Ia benar-benar kecewa berat. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu caranya untuk bermesraan layaknya pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah.

"Luce..."

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari arah belakang membuatnya kaget. Ia tahu itu siapa. Dan ia pun merasa bahwa kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Maafkan aku Luce. Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe"

Sebuah kalimat bernada candaan yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya itu membuat dahinya dihiasi oleh empat buah tanda siku-siku.

"Bercanda? Kau sih memang tidak pernah serius kapanpun" Ucapnya dingin.

"Maaf Lucy. Aku kan cuma sedang ingin membuat surprise sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita" Kali ini kata-katanya terdengar lembut dan penuh penyesalan. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yang tadi ... hadiah katamu?"

"Hmm, itu benar" Dengan sekali sentakan, kini tubuh mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Lucy. Keduanya sama-sama memerah.

"Luce, aku tahu kok caranya memasukan mainan masa kecilku ke dalam tempat pipismu" Seringaian lebar terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Ehhh?" Jantung Lucy berdegup semakin kencang.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka tak lebih dari lima centimeter, dan hembusan nafas Natsu terasa jelas di wajah cantik sang penyihir arwah.

"Dan aku juga tahu kok darimana bayi itu berasal. Karena aku belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya, maka maafkan aku jika nanti akan sakit ya"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan hangat, lembut, nan menenangkan yang mendarat di bibirnya membuat cupid-cupid dalam hati Lucy beterbangan riang gembira.

Natsu melepas ciumannya "Siap? Aku akan melakukannya dengan semangat membara lho"

"Na..Natsu aku ... aku masih peraw..."

"Aku datang Luceee!"

"KYAAAAA!"

**-OWARI-**

**Hohoho, maaf kalau ficnya aneh. Author ngerasa fic ini pantesnya masuk di rate T - M atau T menuju M. Tapi karena gak ada rate yang kaya gitu jadinya author masukan ke rate M aja.**

**Mungkin kalau di ceritanya Natsu sama Lucy menikah dan mau malam pertama pasti kejadiannya gak bakalan beda jauh dengan kejadian di atas ya, hehehe.**

**Yosh, makasih udah baca!**


End file.
